


hope is what you make of it

by Knightblazer



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He never stops hoping.</i> (Pre-game, massive spoilers for Ray's true identity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope is what you make of it

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my few Ghost Trick stuff here, since its probably the only thing _not_ SPN-related I'm willing to share (because its not as horrible as all my other earlier works /)_(\\). Originally written on 2nd February 2011. Massive spoilers for Ray's true identity, so don't read if you still haven't played the game.

Even back when he had been a dog, patience had never been one of Ray’s stronger traits. After all, what was there to wait for when he had so many welcomes to bark out for all to hear? To Miss Kamila, to Miss Lynne, to Miss Kamila’s father and everyone else he met in the course of his life. Ray remembers each and every face that he meets, every person who he’s barked out a ‘Welcome!’ to, and he recalls them every single moment that he’s able to as he waits for the fateful day to come upon once more.

Patience had never been something he was good with, but Ray wills himself to wait, to stay at the junkyard each day even though he knows that ten years is a long time—he can’t count, but he can sense each year that passes by from the seasons that come. Spring, summer, autumn and winter—he counts every one of those seasons, ticking them off his head as he makes himself wait patiently for that one night to arrive, for that chance to save Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila in the only way he knew how.

There are many times where he wonders while he waits, when he hesitates and ponders—wondering if he’s too late, or if something has happened which is beyond his control. But then he remembers the memory of when he first meets Miss Lynne, the smile she gave him when she picked him up from the shelter just the day before the other humans said he’d be ‘put down’. Before Miss Lynne, he couldn’t remember how his life had been like at all—but it didn’t matter, not when she (and Miss Kamila later on) had become the centre of his world. They were the ladies who he loved dearly from the bottom of his heart, the two mistresses he had resolved to protect and save no matter what, even if it meant having to wait ten years for it.

And when he remembers all of that, Ray finds back his strength and courage once again to wait out this decade, because he didn’t want them to die—he didn’t want to witness them dying again before his eyes or come to their lifeless bodies. It hurts more than anything else in the world to fail in what he swore to himself to do, to see and witness the utter failure of his own actions.

He’s getting older and older now with each passing day, and his power wanes in the time that passes; but still he keeps on waiting and watching, staying in the junkyard where it all happened as he gets ever closer towards that fateful night. And he never keeps his hopes down because he knows that he’ll be able to save Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila in the end no matter what. He made the resolve to do it, and he would do it. If he didn’t, his name wouldn’t be Missile, and he wouldn’t be a fine Pomeranian like they always said he was.

So he waits and waits, watching each sunrise and sunset and the seasons that go by, knowing that once the time came, he would be able to save them and do what a doggy should do.


End file.
